Road To Redemption (2018)
Road To Redemption (2018) was a virtual professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Global Creations Alliance, starring both the GCA Wrestling and GCA: Battlefront rosters. It took place on April 15, 2018, in Sydney, Australia. It is the first event under the Road To Redemption chronology. Background The card featured 10 matches resulting from COM determined storylines. Storylines are produced on GCA's weekly television shows''.'' Pre-Show Evan TNT vs. Alex Razor Before the first-ever episode of ''GCA: Battlefront'' on March 27, 2018, Evan TNT was ambushed by a reported two unknown assailants backstage in the parking lot. This sidelined him for the next two weeks. ' '''The following week on ''GCA: Battlefront, Alex Razor made his way to the ring and announced to the GCA WrestleVerse that he had visited Evan in the hospital. He then announced that the two are now a team named "Explosion". Alex then called out Evan's attackers. The only response he received was a bone-chilling promo package with "The Masquerade" appearing at the end raising many questions among the GCA WrestleVerse. ' '''In the coming days, things became very heated between Evan TNT and Alex Razor on Twitter. (This involved a few other GCA Superstars). Alex Razor announced that the team "Explosion" was not going to happen. On the April 10 edition of ''GCA: Battlefront, Evan TNT made his return to GCA television, starting with announcing his frustrations to the GCA WrestleVerse! Firstly, he wanted to know who ambushed him, calling these unknown assailants "cowards". He then challenged Alex Razor to a match at the GCA: Road To Redemption special event. Alex Razor would later accept Evan's challenge. Legacy vs. The Midnight Riders On the first-ever episode of GCA: Battlefront, Lori Love (The new general manager of the brand) announced that there was going to be two tag team matches that night on March 27, 2018. The two winning teams of the these scheduled tag team matches would advance to the finals at the Road To Redemption special event, where the winner of that match would become the inaugural GCA Fire Team Champions. The first team to advance was Legacy (Chris Daniels & Alex Daniels) who defeated The Nightmare Decent (Dark Slayer & Scott Rage). The second team to advance would be the new stable between Wade and Rovhan Amoathyn named The Midnight Riders who defeated The Outlaws (Bonifer & Barret) to advance. The two teams would clash on a few occasions before leading up to there match. History will be made on April 15th, who will become the inaugural champions? Main Card Kiara White vs. Akane Suzuki On the first-ever episode of GCA: Battlefront, Lori Love (The new general manager of the brand) announced that there was going to me an elimination tournament to crown the inaugural GCA Wildcat Champion. The tournament began there on that night on March 27, 2018. Kiara White and Akane Suzuki both made there ways through the tournament. On the April 10 edition of GCA: Battlefront, Kiara White defeated Brooke Lynn to advance to the finals at Road To Redemption. Akane Suzuki defeated Hannah Hunter on the April 14 edition of GCA: eXtra to advance to the finals. The finals will take place April 15th at the inaugural Road To Redemption event. Melissa McNeil © vs. Alisha Von Michaels On the March 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, Alisha Von Michaels kicked off the show addressing the GCA WrestleVerse with her frustrations within the GCA Women's Division. She revealed that her frustrations were aimed at the new GCA Women's Champion, Melissa McNeil. She would later disrespect Melissa's fellow One Hive members Kari Hanson and Britney Quinn as well. Later that same evening Melissa would be victorious over Alisha. After the match up, Angelina J. Lovecraft decided to ambush them both to make a statement to get the attention of One Hive. On the March 29 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Melissa was scheduled to face Hanae Honoka in a non-title singles match however, this match up never happened due to Alisha interfering McNeil's entrance ultimately beginning a match between the two, which Melissa would again win. On the April 5 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Melissa McNeil and Alisha Von Michaels took there rivalry to new levels of extreme when they faced each other in a Falls Count Anywhere match. They took full advantage of the stipulations, fighting in the ring, crowd and near the staging area. Melissa managed to pick up her third consecutive win over Alisha. The following week on the April 12 edition of GCA Wrestling, Melissa McNeil went up against the GCA Queen Of eXtreme Champion, "Miss Lightning In A Bottle" herself Codie Hale in a one on one/non-title, champion vs. champion match. Codie would ultimately win the match, earning Melissa's respect. After the match, Alisha made an appearance going up and into Melissa's face. Later that evening, it was announced that the two will put there rivalry to bed in one more match at the Road To Redemption event. This match is a non-title match so Melissa's GCA Women's Championship is not on the line. Osiris vs. Cam Doyle vs. Jasper Cruz On the first-ever episode of GCA: Battlefront, Lori Love (The new general manager of the brand) announced that there was going to be three eight-man qualifying battle royals over the next three weeks to determine the three competitors who would compete for the inaugural GCA Battlefront Championship at Road To Redemption. The first battle royal took place that night in the main event. Osiris managed to defeat; Gran Machismo, Ray Lorenzo, Dante, John Carter, Fab, Arian Barrios and Chef Champain to not only advance but win his debut match! ' '''On the April 3 edition of ''GCA: Battlefront the following week, the second qualifying battle royal was set to take place again in the main event spot. After a highly competitive match, a new GCA Superstar in Cam Doyle managed to defeat; Barret, Johnny Kidd, Kangmin Kim, MANEAK, Keiji Sakamoto, KDog and Bruce Daniels to win the match. Cam Doyle was the second superstar to advance leaving only one more spot in the inaugural GCA Battlefront Championship match at Road To Redemption. On the April 10 edition of GCA: Battlefront; again the following week, the third and final qualifying battle royal was set for the main event. Before the main event started, Osiris came face to face with Cam Doyle backstage, trying to play some mind game with one of GCA's newest superstars before there championship match at Road To Redemption. The final eight male superstars of the ''GCA: Battlefront ''roster were set to compete in this high stakes match. To the major shock of the GCA WrestleVerse, Jasper Cruz managed to earn the last spot in the upcoming title match by defeating; Zack Simons, Alex Razor, Rovhan Amoathyn, Evan TNT, Tommy Blaze, Frank Walker and Wade to advance. James Frost © vs. Professor Buzzard After defeating Professor Buzzard at The Ultimate Climb special event on March 18, 2018, The Clutch Performer's arch-rival was nowhere to be seen on the following episode of GCA Wrestling on March 22, 2018. Later that evening the new GCA Honor Champion, James Frost came to the GCA ring and spoke about his win over Buzzard and announcing that he will perform in a champion vs. champion match up against the new GCA Global Champion, Yuri The Reaper. In the middle of the match an unknown etrance music started to play, momentarily distracting "Everyone's Favorite Action Hero". Although, distracted Frost would go onto be victorious in this match up. On the March 29 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, James would kick off the show by asking the question on everyone's minds. Who was that trying to distract him in the middle of his match. He would then bring up a very familiar name in Professor Buzzard who hasn't shown his face to the GCA WrestleVerse since losing the GCA Honor Championship. James Frost would then demand an answer from the former Honor Champion. Later that same evening, James was all set to face Chris Diamond in a non-title singles match. James had just started his way to the ring to be then ambushed by an unknown large person who attacked James with a kendo stick, putting a stop to there match. Later in the show, it was shown that Frost found this assailant backstage which started a physical brawl between the two which Frost would then win, gaining some retribution. The following day on March 30, Professor Buzzard broke his silence by announcing on Twitter that this unknown giant goes by the name of Doctor Vulture, who was sent to ambush James by him. On the April 5 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, James Frost went up against Professor Buzzard's newest comrade in Doctor Vulture. The two would put on a great match with Frost just managing to gain the victory. After his win, his celebration was cut short by a message to the Honor Champion appearing on the titantron. This message would be from none other than Professor Buzzard himself. This message included that he would be cashing in his rematch clause for a shot at Frost's title. This then made the match between James Frost and Professor Buzzard with the GCA Honor Championship at stake, official for the Road To Redemption event on April 15, 2018. On the April 12 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, the GCA Honor Champion, James Frost would once again kick of the show with a message for both the GCA WrestleVerse and his arch-rival Professor Buzzard. With Buzzard still not showing his face around the arena's, Frost has used this to his advantage on Twitter, where they both are still very vocal against one another between events. Later that evening, The Clutch Performer was set to face the Honky Tonk Taker in a non-title singles match, just like a few weeks ago this match never got started. This is because James would once again be ambushed pre-match but this time by another unknown superstar! It was later revealed that this unknown individual was also sent by Professor Buzzard to take out James before the Road To Redemption event. The two continue to be very vocal on there social media platforms, but it all comes down to the results of Road to Redemption. Yuri The Reaper © vs. Beauchamp vs. Hade Mercer At The Ultimate Climb special event on March 18, 2018, Yuri The Reaper defeated Hade Mercer for the GCA Global Championship, therefore Hade Mercer has earned himself a rematch clause opportunity. On the Match 22 edition of GCA Wrestling, Yuri The Reaper lost to the GCA Honor Champion, James Frost in a non-title, champions vs. champion match. On the March 29 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Yuri The Reaper went up against Vavien White in the main event. Vavien would ultimately win the match pushing his way up the contendership list. On the April 5 edition of GCA Wrestling the following week, Yuri The Reaper managed to defeat The Monk in some non-title singles action. However, after the match the inaugural Ultimate Climb winner, Seto Wreck decided to rush out into the ring post match and attack the Global Champion with his own championship belt making a huge statement to; one the champion and two the GCA WrestleVerse. This wouldn't be the first time that these two GCA Superstars would be at opposite corners of the ring from one another. Later that same night, Vavien White went one on one with the GCA eXtreme Champion, Beauchamp in the number one contenders match for the GCA Global Championship. Beauchamp would ultimately win this match up earning a shot at the top title at the Road To Redemption special event. ' '''On April 8th it was announced by the Global Creations Alliance's Twitter that an absent Hade Mercer made his way into the GCA Headquarters demanding time to speak publicly in front of the GCA WrestleVerse. On the April 12 edition of ''GCA Wrestling, he did just that. Hade Mercer kicked off the show by announcing that he has cashed in his rematch clause to join the Global Championship match at the Road To Redemption event. Now making it a Triple Threat match. Later that same evening the two separate paths of Yuri and Beauchamp finally met when they went one on one before the special event on April 15th. Beauchamp managed to pick up the win. However, the celebration of the GCA eXtreme Champion was cut short by a hostile Seto Wreck who made his means perfectly clear the previous week. Seto Wreck beat down both competitors showing that no matter what happens he is still in procession of the Ultimate Climb Briefcase. The competing superstars would continue there competitive spirit on Twitter, showing great confidence head of the GCA Global Championship match. With these three highly gifted GCA Superstars coming face to face in the first ever GCA Global Championship, Triple Threat match, anything can happen. Especially with a hostile Seto Wreck lurking around with his golden ticket of a Ultimate Climb Briefcase. Results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events